A Princess' Lament
by IshiHatake23
Summary: Princess Danielle tells the story of how her kingdom went from the prosperous 'City of Apparitions' to 'The Land of the Eternal Storm' in one vicious battle that left her and her siblings Dan, Jasmine, and Danny to rule over a broken legacy. *Monarch AU, Dan-centric, mild violence and gore, secondary character deaths and multiple background deaths.


My name is Danielle Fenton, Princess of Amity Kingdom.

Amity is a special place, we're known for our scholars and artisans. But more than anything, we're known for our connection with the supernatural. They call our kingdom 'The City of Apparitions'. Humans and ghosts coexist here and have since the first brick was lain. You won't find anybody here that doesn't have a ghost ancestor; someone being born a ghost or with ghostly attributes or powers is about as common as someone having freckles.

My family in particular have a long line of ghosts, my older sister Jasmine is the only one in our family that doesn't have a trace of ghost powers; my older brothers and I all have them. My brother Danny and I are called 'halfas', we're about 50/50, as of right now there are only three in existence including a nobleman named Vlad. My oldest brother though? Totally different story. Dan is completely ghost. He was born a halfa like me and Danny, but the way of our land is that our heir has to be a full ghost. He went through the ritual to advance to full ghost when he was fourteen as tradition demands.

I'm glad I wasn't born yet, Jazz still has nightmares from watching him be 'honorably' murdered to kill the human in him and then pulling the now two fully dead sides of him together to resurrect him as a full fledged ghost.

But all messed up traditions aside we had a good life. We lived in a palace full of people who loved us, our kingdom was peaceful and prospering, and even though we were constantly being tutored on how to run our land ,we always made time to lay down our responsibilities and spend time as just brothers and sisters. We were happy.

Until the Casisto Legions came.

The Casistos were nomadic warriors that fought for false reasons, they just looked for excuses to brutalize others and start wars. They called themselves 'crusaders', father called them a menace. They called us 'abominations' and 'hell spawn'. Hypocrites; the Casisto people don't believe in any for of religion or hold any real moral code, but that was the defense they used to justify the atrocity that happened next.

They set on our kingdom, surrounding the vast land with their hordes and broke across our borders with their weapons drawn. Weapons that could cut down both humans and ghosts. They dragged our people out on the streets, beating and murdering any they could get their hands on. Before we even knew what was going on they threw the head of one our civilians through the throne rooms stained window and started battering the castle doors.

My memory gets fuzzy after that, I think I was in shock, but I remember my mother picking me up, putting me in Jasmine's arms and pushing her, Dan, and Danny towards the hidden hall behind the thrones. I can still hear my fathers war cry ringing in my ears as the doors finally splintered and remember my only thought being that I'd never seen the Crown of Fire over his head blaze so viciously and that I'd never known my mothers staff was a weapon.

When we reached the pinnacle tower Dan ordered Danny to protect me and Jasmine before conjuring his ectoplasmic duel swords to is hands and racing back to join our parents in battle.

He reached them just in time to see them hang my mother from the tapestries. To this day I'm still not sure if the heartbroken roar that I heard came from my father or my brother.

In their rage the two of them fought off the seemingly endless legions trying to pour into the castle, they even managed to force them out of the citadel and into the streets. Jasmine told me not too, but I watched them fend off our enemies from the tower window and, for a moment, I really thought everything was going to be okay. Until a man with an axe sent my fathers head rolling across the cobblestone.

I'll never get that image out of my mind, I still see it every night in my sleep.

With the death of our king I saw all hope die with him. People were literally dropping to their knees in the middle of the massacre, not even fighting anymore. But Dan did.

"Get everyone inside the castle and shut the gates!" He'd shouted, his voice booming with a determined authority that even carried to my ears far up in the tower.

The guards had made a mad dash to grab the still living civilians and usher them inside until my brother stood alone in the streets against the hundreds of Casistors. In a last ditch effort to save what was left, my brother raised his hands to the heavens, using all his powers to unleash a hellacious storm. the likes of which none of us had ever seen or heard of. The rains fell hard enough to cut through skin, the hail broke bones, the winds ripped swords from the hands of their wielders and sent them flying back into their allied legions. He beat the hordes back, driving them to our borders in a surge of cutting rain and bludgeoning ice.

Never have I felt such a mix of fear, respect, and awe for him than I did in that moment as he stood in the eye of that raging storm.

But that wasn't the end. No, those monsters couldn't just take their defeat and leave; Dan had just made this very personal and they wanted his head on a stake. So they waited, they stood at the edge of the storm and waited like a pack of rabid dogs.

They didn't leave my brother any other choice. The whites of his eyes turned black, making his red irises glow as if lit from inside his skull and the white flames blazing on his head grew, encroaching until he was engulfed in licking tongues of fire.

He threw his head back in a war cry, voice soaring until shockwaves reverberated from his throat. The clouds swirled and shifted as the waves broke through them, then swirled faster and faster until over a dozen cyclones touched down, seeming to whipping around our boarders in a lethal dance. Frost suddenly crawled over the ground where he stood, creeping up his legs before something- some sort of wave- swept out from him in a ring, expanding further and further out until it was rolling towards our enemies. Just before the wave reached where the cyclones rages walls of jagged ice rose sharply from the ground, surrounding our boarders like a thorny crown.

So it was done; the reign of King Pariah Dark and Queen Pandora ended, our kingdom cut off from the rest of the world, Dan's storm eternal.

And that was the last time I ever saw the sun shine.


End file.
